


[one shot] My Spy

by BornfreeoneChris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Spy - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornfreeoneChris/pseuds/BornfreeoneChris
Summary: ไม่รู้ว่าสายลับอย่างบัคกี้ หรือ ตำรวจอย่างสตีฟโรเจอร์ส ใครจะสวมหน้ากากแห่งความลับได้เก่งกว่ากัน





	[one shot] My Spy

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคเรื่องนี้อยู่ในชุดฟิคแก้บน พี่ hAnatabi มีจำนวนทั้งหมด 5 ตอนด้วยกัน  
> เรื่องนี้ถือเป็นตอนที่ 2 ยังไงก็ขอฝากเนื้อฝากตัวด้วยนะคะ
> 
> Twitter : @Alphacevans
> 
> ป.ล. คิดชื่อฟิคยากจังเลยค่ะ T_T ไม่สอดคล้องกับเนื้อเรื่องของอภัยนะคะ

เสียงหอบหายใจรวยรินของอีกฝ่ายสะท้อนก้องอยู่ในหูของสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส คิ้วของเขาขมวดลงเล็กน้อยเนื่องจากแววตาที่ดื้อรั้น ส่งผ่านออกมาโดยได้ความกลัวของ เจมส์ บาร์นส์ ทำให้ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกประหลาดใจอยู่ไม่น้อย

 

ดูยังเด็ก และไร้เดียงสา ไม่น่าตกเป็นเครื่องมือของพวกสายลับ KGB เลยให้ตายเถอะ

 

“หนีทำไม....”

 

“คุณหลงสเน่ห์ฉันแล้ว....”

 

“บัคกี้ !...” 

 

สตีฟลากตัวบัคกี้อย่างรุนแรงจนกระแทกเข้ากับตู้เหล็กส่งเสียงตึงตังไปทั่วห้อง มือแกร่งจับเข้าที่คอบัคกี้อย่างจงใจ บัคกี้ยังคงยิ้มร้ายๆให้อีกฝ่ายอยู่อย่างนั้น

 

“ฆ่าผมสิ....”

 

“ฉันฆ่าแน่ จบงานนี้นายจะไม่เหลืออะไรเลยแม้แต่ชีวิต ฉันรับรอง บอกฉันมาของอยู่ไหน....”

 

“ไม่รู้…”

 

“ไม่รู้แล้วหนีทำไม!..” ปลายนิ้วกดน้ำหนักลงที่คอ เสียงนั้นเล็ดรอดไรฟันออกมาด้วยความโมโห  สตีฟไม่สามารถควบคุมบัคกี้ได้ ไปจนถึงกระทั่งอารมณ์ของตัวเองในตอนนี้

 

นั่นยิ่งทำให้สตีฟโมโห

 

บัคกี้มองนัยน์ตาที่เต็มไปด้วยอารมคุกรุ่นของอีกฝ่าย ในขณะเดียวกันก็หูไวพอที่จะได้ยินเสียงรถจากภายนอกอาคาร คุณสายลับใช้สายตาที่ไร้เดียงสากระชากอารมณ์สตีฟที่หยุดนิ่งในขณะเดียวกันก็พาตัวเองเข้าหาอีกฝ่ายแล้วประทับจูบลงไปบนริมฝีปากนั้น

 

เสื้อผ้าที่หลุดลุ่ยอยู่เป็นทุนเดิมของผู้ต้องหาทำให้มือของสตีฟสัมผัสไปถึงเนื้อในได้ง่ายๆ ปลายนิ้วละไล่ไปทั่วเนื้อเนียนอย่างช้าๆ จนบัคกี้เบียดสะโพกเข้ามาจึงได้ขบริมฝีปากของคนที่แสนจะดื้อรั้นไปเสียหนึ่งที

 

“ทำเหมือนมีเซ็กส์กับฉัน....”

 

“......”

 

“เร็ว !...”

 

บัคกี้ฉุดอีกฝ่ายให้นอนลง ขึ้นคร่อมร่างหนันแน่นที่ใส่เครื่องแบบตำรวจอยู่อย่างรวดเร็วจนสตีฟตั้งตัวไม่ติด ก่อนจะส่งเสียงครางหวาน พร้อมขยับ หัวใจของนายตำรวจหนุ่มเต้นระรัวหาใช่เพราะมีร่างสวยๆมายั่วยวนอยู่บนตัว หากเป็นเพราะ…

 

ถ้าเขาโดนจับได้พร้อมกับบัคกี้ในตอนนี้ สตีฟพอรู้ตัวดีเลยล่ะว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง 

 

แต่บัคกี้ยังคงมีข้อมูลสำคัญที่ต้องการ… และสตีฟต้องได้ก่อนที่ใครจะได้มันไป 

 

“มีอารมณ์ร่วมกับฉันหน่อยได้ไหม คุณตำรวจ....” เอ่ยยั่วเย้าอย่างย่ามใจโดยที่ไม่รู้เลยว่าตนเองจะต้องเจอกับอะไรบ้าง

 

 สิ้นเสียงสตีฟพลันล้วงมือเข้าไปบีบเนื้ออวบของบัคกี้ภายใต้กางเกงสีดำสนิทอย่างสนุกมือ 

 

“เธอพูดถูก… ฉันหลงเสน่ห์เธอ....”   รอยยิ้มในตอนนี้ของสตีฟ เป็นรอยยิ้มที่บัคกี้ไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน 

  
  


สตีฟไม่เหมือนคนอื่นที่เคยเจอ สตีฟไม่เหมือนใคร 

 

เขาเป็นเดียวที่บัคกี้รู้สึกกลัวอยู่ลึกๆ  เขาแพรวพราว เขาเปี่ยมไปด้วยพละกำลัง เขาฉลาด และเขากำลังทำให้สายลับที่ไม่ควรจะเปิดใจให้ใคร กลัวหัวใจตัวเอง

 

“กลัวฉันหรอหนุ่มน้อย…”  สตีฟยิ้มอย่างนึกสนุกระหว่างที่ไล้นิ้วไปยังช่องทางเล้นรับของอีกฝ่าย แน่นอนว่ามันทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มอยู่ไม่สุกขึ้นมาจริงๆ

 

“เราต้องมาจบเกมส์นี้ไปด้วยกันบัคกี้!...”

  
  


ความร้อนเร่าที่ห้ามไม่ได้ กว่าจะมีสติสำนึกรู้ว่าตัวเองอะไรลงไปก็ดูเหมือนว่าจะถลำลึกลงไปทุกที…

 

“จะบอกได้หรือยัง…”

 

“อย่านะ.. อ๊า!...”

 

ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะความต้องการส่วนตนหรืออะไรกันแน่ แต่ยิ่งเห็นอีกฝ่ายเริ่มหวาดหวั่น นัยน์ตางดงามงั้นมีน้ำใสๆคลออยู่ คราบสายลับสองหน้าที่ไม่รู้ว่าหลุดไปเมื่อไร ยิ่งเห็นแบบนั้นก็ยิ่ง…. ส่งกายกระแทกกระทั้นร่างนั้นแรงยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

  
  


บัคกี้สติหลุด ตั้งแต่หนีพวกตำรวจพวกนั้นออกมาได้จนมาเจอกับสตีฟ แล้วพากันหนีออกมาด้วยกันอีกรอบจนมาถึงเซฟเฮ้าลับๆของอีกฝ่ายตอนนี้มันเกินขีดจำกัดไปแล้ว

 

ถึงจะเป็นอย่างนั้นก็ยังต้องเก็บทุกอย่างเอาไว้ท่ามกลางสติอันพร่าเบลอที่เหลืออยู่เพียงน้อยนิดพร้อมกับร่างกายที่ถูกกระตุ้นเร้าไม่เคยได้พักตั้งแต่มาถึง….

 

ช่องทางด้านหลังที่ชื้นแฉะไปด้วยคราบน้ำขาวๆหล่อลื่นให้อีกฝ่ายไสกายเข้ามาได้อย่างไม่หยุดหย่อน ในขณะที่ตนเองทำได้แค่เพียงกรีดร้องออกมาเมื่ออารมณ์และความต้องการเพิ่มพูน

 

“ทรมานใช่ไหมตรงนี้น่ะ…” ปลายเล็บของสตีฟกดเข้าไปที่ส่วนยอดปริ่มน้ำจนบัคกี้สั่นสะท้าน

 

ริมฝีปากบวมเจ้อเม้มแน่นอย่างสะกดกลั้น

 

แน่น… ปลายเชือกพันรัดแน่นตรงส่วนนั้นจนอึดอัดไปหมด.. เขาร้องไห้.. บัคกี้ร้องไห้

ฝั่งฝันที่อยู่แค่เอื้อมแต่ไม่สามารถแตะสัมผัสได้ หลายครั้งต่อหลายครั้งร่างกายที่ถูกปลุกให้รู้ตื่นถึงความต้องการกำลังเรียกร้องอย่างหนัก

 

“เราต้องร่วมมือกัน ตอนนี้คนฝั่งนายมันก็จะไม่ปล่อยนายไว้… คนฝั่งฉันก็จะไม่ปล่อยฉันไปเหมือนกัน ตอนนี้มีแค่เราแล้วนะ นายจะไปกับฉันไหม…เราต้องรอดไปด้วยกัน”

  
  


ในเมื่อเค้นไม่ได้ด้วยสารพัดวิธี นี่เป็นวิธีสุดท้ายที่สตีฟจะลองเสี่ยง..  วิธีที่เรียบง่ายที่สุด

บางทีก็อาจจะให้ผลลัพธ์ได้ดีเกินกว่าที่คาดเอาไว้

 

“ฮึก… ได้โปรด…อ๊ะ!..”

 

สตีฟบดจูบไปที่ริมฝีปากบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็วและรุนแรงสองมือปะป่ายไปทั่วร่างก่อนจะพลิกอีกฝ่ายให้คว่ำหน้าลง แผ่นหลังขาวเนียนแต่งแต้มไปด้วยรอยฟันละเรื่อยมาจนถึงบั้นท้ายนั้น มองดูราวกับภาคภูมิใจในผลงานของตัวเอง

 

มือแกร่งรั้งสะโพกเข้ามาแนบชิด จับเอาไว้แน่นแล้วส่งแรงเข้าไปไม่หยุด

 

ทั้งความกังวล ความตึงเครียด ความต้องการที่ปะปนนี้ เมื่อมันปะทุออกมายิ่งยากที่จะดับ

 

“แก้มัดให้ที ช  ช่วย อ๊ะ!!”

 

แรงกระทบจากฝ่ามือที่บั้นท้าย ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่ายิ่งทำให้น้ำตาหยดแล้วหยดเล่าไหลซึมเปียกหมอน มันทรมานในความรู้สึกเสียยิ่งกว่าอยู่ในห้องแดงนั้น  มันซ่านไปทั้งตัว จนแทบจะต้านทานเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

 

“เด็กดี… นายทำได้… ฉันรู้….”  หลอกหล่อให้หลงอยู่ในห้วงอารมณ์  แรงบีบรัดจากช่องทางที่เพิ่มมากขึ้นจนรู้สึกได้ทำให้สตีฟเสียดกายสวนเข้าไปลึกขึ้น ลึกขึ้น 

 

ร่างกายมันต้องการมากกว่านี้ บัคกี้ไม่รู้จะทำยังไงเพื่อจะปลดเปลื้องอารมณ์ทั้งหมดนี้ทิ้งไป 

 

คำพูดหยาบโลนที่ได้ยินผ่านหูด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มๆนั้นเป็นตัวกระตุ้นชั้นดี บัคกี้กรีดร้องสุดเสียง เกร็งสั่นไปหมดทั้งกาย ความรู้สึกที่รุนแรงนี้ชั่ววินาทีก่อนระเบิดทุกอย่างออกมาทั้งๆที่ส่วนนั้นยังถูกมัดนแน่น… บัคกี้จะไม่มีวันลืม

  
  
  


ห่วยชะมัด…. บัคกี้คงพูดได้เต็มปากว่าตัวเองเป็นผลผลิตที่แย่ของ KGB และเป็นผลผลิตที่แย่ของ FBI  งานลับที่ไม่ว่าใครก็ไม่ควรรู้ ไม่มีใครรู้ การที่ต้องเก็บมันไว้คนเดียวตลอด 5 ปี มันแย่ มันแย่มาก

 

ห้ามติดต่อ ห้ามส่งสัญญาณใดๆ

มีหน้าที่แค่เก็บข้อมูลมาให้ได้มากที่สุด

แล้วรอ…

 

รออะไรที่แม้แต่ที่ FBI เองก็ยังให้คำตอบไม่ได้ จนกระทั่งต้องโดนจับในตอนนี้

 

แม่งโคตรแย่

  
  


เบื่อ.. ไม่อยากเป็นแบบนี้อีกแล้ว

 

ดวงตาของบัคกี้มองแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าของอีกฝ่ายที่นั่งอยู่ปลายเตียง รอยแดงเป็นทางยาวทำเอาบัคกี้ต้องยกมือขึ้นมาดูนิ้วตัวเองอย่างประหลาดใจ

  
  


เผลอตัวไปขนาดนี้ ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองพูดเรื่องอะไรออกไปบ้าง

 

บัคกี้นิ่วหน้าเพราะความรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบที่ท้องน้อยระหว่างขยับตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง ความชื้นแฉะที่ด้านหลังยังคงอยู่ ความแสบร้อนที่ด้านหน้าอันมาจากการไต่อารมณ์รุนแรงยังคงส่งผลไม่น้อย แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่คิดจะควบคุมมัน ได้แต่ปล่อยให้มันเป็นไปตามที่มันควรจะเป็น

 

“เมื่อคืน… ฉันพูดอะไรออกไป…”

 

“อยากรู้จริงๆหรอ…”

 

ใบหน้าหล่อๆที่หันมาทำเอาเสียวสันหลังวูบอย่างบอกไม่ถูก…

 

“ เอ่อ.. คือ ไม่ต้องก็ได้….”

 

“นายครางทั้งคืนไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมา ถึงพูดก็ฟังไม่รู้เรื่องเท่าไร อะไรนะ… อืมมม ส——”

 

“พอเลย!.... เอ่อ คือ โอเค…. คุณไม่ได้โกหกใช่ไหม….”

 

“..........”

 

“ที่บอกว่าเราจะรอดไปด้วยกัน”

  
  


“ฉันสตีฟ โรเจอร์สนะ”

  
  


“ฉันเอง…..”

  
  


“อะไรนะ”

  
  


“ของที่นายต้องการ คือตัวฉันเอง”

  
  


บัคกี้ใช้เวลานานพอดูกว่าขยับตัวลุกขึ้นไปจัดการตัวเองได้ พอๆกับสตีฟที่พยามเชื่อมสัญญาณอินเตอร์เน็ตที่ไม่ระบุตัวตนติดต่อไปถึงนาตาชา

 

จนบัคกี้มายืนมองด้วยความสงสัยในชุดคลุมอาบน้ำพร้อมกับขวดน้ำผลไม้ในมือนั้นแหละ

 

“ทำอะไร… ลุกออกไปเลย ฉันทำเอง…”

 

สตีฟไหวไหล่แต่ก็ยอมลุกอย่างโดยดี เรื่องแบบนี้ยอมรับตรงๆว่าไม่ถนัดเท่าไร

  
  


“นาตาชา เธอเคยอยู่ KGB ตอนนี้ทำงานให้กับชิลด์”

 

“ชิลด์.. คุณรู้จักได้ยังไง…”

 

“เพราะจริงๆแล้ว… ฉันเป็นเจ้าหน้าที่ชิลด์..”

 

เหอะ!

 

ให้ตายเถอะ เขารู้เรื่องเราทุกอย่าง แต่ทำไม…

 

“เสียเปรียบชะมัด…”

 

“มีอะไรที่ยังไม่รู้อีกเยอะ บัค”  สตีฟก้มลงจูบแก้มนั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนจะละออกไปจัดการตัวเองบ้าง

  
  
  


เขาเตรียมอาหารง่ายๆจำพวกไข่ดาว ไส้กรอก วันนี้ดูเหมือนว่าจะยังอีกยาวไกลนัก กินให้มีแรงก่อนจะเริ่มหนีเห็นจะดีกว่า

 

“เชื่อมได้แล้ว! จะบอกอะไรเธอ…”

 

“เดี๋ยวฉันจัดการเอง…. มากินอาหารเช้าเถอะ…”

  
  


ไข่ดาวรสชาติไม่ได้แย่ จริงๆแล้วมันไม่ได้มีอะไรเลยด้วยซ้ำ หากแต่ความใส่ใจที่มีมากกว่าอันนี้บัคกี้คิดว่าเขารับรู้ ในตู้เย็นมันไม่ได้มีอะไรมากมายนัก และมันอยู่ทั้งหมดภายในจานนี้แล้ว

 

“เสร็จหรือยัง รีบๆกินจะได้รีบไป” สตีฟพูดพลางปิดหน้าจอลงช้าๆ

 

“ฉันเพิ่งจะหย่อนก้นลงเก้าอี้เมื่อกี้เองนะ!” บัคกี้มองค้อนไปยังอีกฝ่าย สตีฟไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่อ เขาจัดการเก็บของพร้อมกับดึงชิปอะไรบางอย่างจากในคอมพิวเตอร์นั้นออกมาทำลายทิ้ง

 

แล้วเปิดประตูตู้เสื้อผ้า ในตู้ที่ถูกออกแบบมาให้มีช่องลับเขาขยับมันอยู่สองสามครั้งก่อนจะเปิดออก ด้านในมีปืนพร้อมกับกระสุนอยู่ไม่มากนัก แต่คิดว่าคงพอใช้สำหรับการเดินทางไปยังจุดหมายในวันนี้

 

“อะ เอาไป อยากยิงใครก็ยิงแต่ไม่ต้องมายิงฉันนะ” 

 

“เวลานี้ยังจะมาตลกอีก…”  บัคกี้บ่นอย่างไม่จริงจัง จนกระทั่งเสียงปืนนัดหนึ่งดังลั่นขึ้นมาจากภายนอกทะลุกำแพงห้องนอนจนเป็นรูนั่นแหละ  บัคกี้ถึงรู้ว่าตัวเองควรบ่นสตีฟอย่างจริงๆจังๆสักที

  
  
  
  


“นี่! คุณขับรถบ้าอะไรของคุณเนี่ย!  ขับให้มันดีๆหน่อยได้ไหม!...”

  
  


บัคกี้กัดฟันทรงตัวอยู่ท้ายรถก่อนที่จะหันไปดุคนขับรถอย่างไม่คิดจะสนใจอะไรอีกแล้ว รถตู้เก่าๆหนึ่งคันกับสภาพที่โดนยิงอยู่รอบคันรถอย่าดูถูกเศษเหล็กข้างถนนแบบนี้เชียว 

 

บัคกี้ออกแรงถีบประตูด้านหลังที่เปิดอ้าอยู่ให้หลุดออกไปทั้งหมดกแล้วใช้เบาะพังๆเป็นที่กำบังและซุ่มยิงรถตำรวจที่กำลังไล่ตามมาไม่หยุด

 

“เห้ย! คุณ อะไรเนี่ย!.....”  

  
  


สตีฟหักพวงมาลัยชนกับรถตำรวจที่ขนาบข้างอย่างตั้งใจจนบัคกี้ไหลลงไปกองอยู่ด้านข้าง

 

“จัดการให้ที…” 

 

สิ้นเสียงเขาก็ใส่เกียร์เดินหน้า บัคกี้จัดการยิงคนขับอย่างแม่นยำแล้วอาศัยจังหวะที่รถเสียหลักยิงไปที่ล้อเพื่อไม่ให้ตามมา

  
  


“เราจะต้องหนีมันแบบนี้ไปจนถึงเมื่อไรกัน!!!!...” 

 

เสียงปืนดังลั่นสะท้อนในหูจนอื้ออึง พวกเขาไม่มีอะไรติดตัวมาสักอย่างนอกจากปืนสองคนละหนึ่งกระบอกที่อยู่ในมือนี้ บัคกี้จิ๊ปากอย่างทดท้อใจในโชคชะตา ร่างกายก็เหนื่อยล้าเต็มที

 

สภาพตอนนี้ดูไม่จืดเลยจริงๆ วิ่งหนีออกมาทั้งๆที่ใส่รองเท้าสลิบเปอร์ เสื้อผ้าที่เป็นเชิร์ตขาวแขนยาวระต้นขา กับกางเกงขาสั้นที่คว้าเอามาใส่ได้อย่างลวกๆ สตีฟเองก็ไม่ต่างกันเท่าไรนักเสื้อกล้ามสำหรับใส่นอนติดจะมีแค่กางเกงขายาวเท่านั้น 

 

ถามหาชุดเกราะกันกระสุนนะหรอ   ตอนนี้คงต้องอธิษฐานจิตให้ตัวเองหนังเหนียวได้อย่างเดียว

 

“ใจเย็นๆก่อน จับแน่นๆนะ !”

 

“เห้ย! คุณ!”

  
  


สตีฟเหยียบบคันเร่งจนมิด แรงกระชากรุนแรงพาให้บัคกี้จับเบาะรถแน่นก่อนที่จะเหยียบเบรกอย่างรวดเร็วจนรถที่ตามมาข้างหลังตั้งตัวไม่ติด พากันหักหลบชนเกาะกลางถนนจนพลิกคว่ำตามๆกันไป

 

กลิ่นไหม้ของยางรถที่เบียดบนพื้นถนนชวนเวียนหัว บัคกี้พาร่างตัวเองลงมาจากรถแล้วอ้วกเอาอาหารเช้าอันน้อยนิดมากองอยู่บนพื้นถนนอย่างหมดสภาพ เสียงหัวเราะในลำคอของสตีฟลอยเข้ามาให้ได้ยิน

 

“ขำอะไร… ขับรถได้ห่วยแตกชะมัด…”

 

“จะมาขับเองไหมละ …”

 

“อุ… แหวะ…!”

 

“เฮ้ โอเคไหมเนี่ย….”   

 

สตีฟเริ่มวิ่งพล่านหาขวดน้ำที่คิดว่าพอจะมีติดรถเอาไว้จนเจอแล้วยืนให้บัคกี้

 

“หน้าแดงไปหมดแล้ว  ไหวไหมเนี่ย…”

 

“พูดกันตรงๆนะ ตอนนี้… ไม่ไหว…”  

 

เสียงของบัคกี้แม้จะอ่อนระโหยโรยแรง แต่ทว่าเสียงไซเรนที่ดังขึ้นมาอีกระรอกนั้นมันเริ่มแจ่มชัดเข้ามาทุกที

 

“บัคกี้….”  เสียงของสตีฟนั้นนุ่มนวลกว่าทุกครั้ง

 

“อะ.. ไ---”

  
  


นุ่มนวลเสียจนบัคกี้คิดไม่ถึงว่าผู้ชายคนนี้จะลั่นไกใส่กันได้อย่างไม่ลังเล

  
  
  


นาตาชามองเอกสารที่ฟิวรี่ส่งมาให้ เธอรับมันแล้วพลิกอ่านอย่างไม่ตั้งใจสักเท่าไร แต่มันก็เพียงพอที่จะทำให้เธอขมวดคิ้วสำหรับใจความสำคัญ

 

“สตีฟรู้หรือยัง เรื่องนี้…”

 

“รู้ เพราะเขาเป็นขอผมเอง…”

 

“แล้วจะออกเดินทางเมื่อไร…”

 

“ไม่สำคัญ…. สำคัญแค่ต้องเงียบที่สุด..”

  
  
  
  


ช่วงเวลาที่บัคกี้ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาหลังจาก 3 วันผ่านไปคนแรกที่เขาเห็นหน้าคือ สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส

  
  


คนที่ยิงปืนใส่กันอย่างไม่ปราณีนั่นแหละ

 

“พระเจ้า! บัคนายฟื้นแล้ว…”

 

ริมฝีปากที่ประทับลงตรงหน้าผากทำให้คนป่วยรู้สึกอุ่นวาบในหัวใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก หากแต่คำถามที่คาใจก็ไม่เคยคลายออก

 

บัคกี้ไม่รู้จะเริ่มยังไงดี สิ่งแรกที่เขาควรพูดในตอนนี้คืออะไรกัน

 

“ฉันจำเป็นต้องยิงนาย… ฉันเสียใจ…..”

 

การที่อีกฝ่ายเริ่มก่อนแบบนี้ก็ดีเหมือนกัน บัคกี้ไม่ได้ต่อว่าอะไรมีเพียงแค่นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเทาจ้องมองอีกฝ่ายก็เท่านั้น

 

“มันจะมีอีกไหม… เหตุจำเป็นของคุณ… คุณจะมีเหตุจำเป็นอย่างอื่นอีกไหม…”

 

เพราะรู้ว่าถ้าเริ่มพูดเมื่อไร ตัวเองก็ยิ่งอ่อนแอแบบนี้

 

“บัคกี้…..”  สตีฟเกลี่ยเช็ดน้ำตาที่ไหลลงมาอย่างเบามือราวกับกลัวว่าร่างตรงหน้าเขานี้จะแตกสลาย

 

“มันจะไม่มี.. มันจะไม่มีอีกแล้ว… บอกแล้วใช่ไหม.. ว่าเราจะรอดไปด้วยกัน… ฉันจะไม่ผิดสัญญา…”   

 

สตีฟประทับจูบบนริมฝีปากซีดนั้นอย่างเนิ่นนานและแนบแน่น ไม่ได้รุกล้ำหรือกว้านต้อนความปรารถนาใดมีเพียงความอ่อนโยน นุ่มนวลที่มอบให้บัคกี้จนล้นไปหมด

 

“ไปกับฉันนะ…”

 

“ไปไหน?….”

 

“ ไปที่ที่ฉันรับรองเลยว่าจะไม่มีลูกกระสุนมาเฉี่ยวหัวเราสองคนอีก..”

 

บัคกี้พยักหน้าเบาๆ รอยยิ้มกว้างของสตีฟก็ปรากฏขึ้นในรอบหลายปี

 

เริ่มต้นมันก็ไม่ได้ดีมากนัก จบก็เกือบจะไม่เข้าท่าเท่าไร สตีฟคิดว่ามันต้องใช้เวลาพอสมควรกว่าอะไรๆจะลงตัว เพราะคนที่เขากำลังลูบหัวอย่างถนอมอยู่นี้เป็นหนึ่งในสายลับที่ทางการต้องการตัวมากที่สุด คำสั่งจับตายที่ได้รับรู้มากจากนาตาชาทำให้ต้องต้องฆ่าคนตรงหน้านี้อย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้

 

ใช่ เจมส์ บูคาร์แนน บาร์นส สายลับสองหน้าได้ตายไปแล้ว

 

เหลือเพียง บัคกี้ โรเจอร์ส   บัคกี้ โรเจอร์สเท่านั้นที่อยู่ตรงหน้าสตีฟ

 

“ที่ตรงนั้น คือที่ไหนกัน....”

 

“วากานด้า”

 

END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
